


Lost in Translation

by HaruIchigo



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Космос – не место, а всего лишь пространство между. Ксилла – место, к которому он теперь привязан. В Доминионе много планет, разных, тёплых и холодных, но больше всего времени он проводит на Ксилле. Она теперь – дом.





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Ванто рыжий, потому что писалось до выхода комикса, и я не имею понятия, как он выглядит.
> 
> 1)Загадка про снег взята из совсем другого канона. Но она мне очень нравится.  
> 2)"Синий цвет темнее, чем цвет травы индиго..." - изречение Сюнь Цзы  
> Остальное - кто увидит, тот узнает.

_“И тут внезапно меня охватило ощущение полного одиночества, отчужденности, страшной тоски… Два года провел я на этой проклятой планете; и снова, хотя осень ещё не успела начаться, начиналась зима, третья моя зима здесь — долгие месяцы безжалостного, беспощадного холода, бесконечного воя пурги, льда, ветра, дождя со снегом, снега с дождем и снова холода, холода, холода — холода внутри, холода снаружи, холода, пронизывающего до костей, парализующего мозг. И среди этого холода я снова буду совершенно одиноким, чужим для всех, и ни единой родной души рядом, никого, кому можно было бы полностью доверять”._

_**Урсула Ле Гуин “Левая рука Тьмы”** _

 

Когда Ванто хочет услышать голос Трауна, он перечитывает дневник. Он читает после отбоя, когда страх и сомнения ломают последний рубеж, обступают узкую койку в Академии Космофлота Доминиона, и шепчут, шепчут.  
"Кем ты себя возомнил? Да кто ты такой!" – говорят они.  
"Те, кому мы передаём опыт, рано или поздно нас превзойдут", – говорит Траун. А он никогда не ошибается.  
По крайней мере, Ванто хочется в это верить.  
Он выучил дневник наизусть и развлекает себя иногда мыслью, что где-то существуют другие записи. Новые слова, выписанные за день. Сны. Происшествия. Забавные случаи вроде того разговора в Академии...

 _Они остались в раздевалке додзё вдвоём, как обычно. Их спарринги всегда затягивались: после нападения Траун подходил к тренировкам ещё основательнее, а Ванто просто не хотел оказываться голым и беззащитным среди враждебных кадетов.  
Наедине с Трауном ему было неуютно, но хотя бы безопасно. И интересно. Например, он узнал, что у чиссов на теле не растут волосы, а синий местами превращается в индиго. Узнал, что справа на груди у Трауна есть небольшой шрам.  
Он никогда не думал, что Траун тоже его изучает, пока не наткнулся в зеркале на задумчивый взгляд.  
–Что-то не так? – спросил Ванто не оборачиваясь. Скрывая, что и лицо и шея у него мгновенно покраснели.  
– Я не вижу закономерности, – Траун задумчиво коснулся губ. – Это интересно.  
Он ещё не успел одеться, но это, судя по расслабленной позе, его ничуть не смущало.  
Зато Ванто было не по себе.  
– Закономерности в чём?  
–Не хочу показаться грубым, но в... пятнах на твоём теле. Они абсолютно хаотичны в отличие от окраса животных, к примеру. Уникальное сочетание, которое больше не повторится.  
Ванто фыркнул.  
– Это называется "веснушки". У чиссов их не бывает?  
– Нет. Мутация пигмента у нас проявляется иначе. Я был знаком с терминами "рыжий" и "веснушки", но они ничего мне не говорили. Знание, не подкреплённое опытом – только половина знания.  
– Люди не кажутся тебе, ну… неприятными на вид? – спросил Ванто, натягивая брюки.  
– Поясни.  
– Не знаю, слишком розовыми или…  
Траун задумчиво кивнул.  
– Я понимаю. Нет, я не испытываю неприязни. Мне интересно наблюдать за количеством оттенков и их комбинациями. Каждый человек для меня выглядит… nishimai. Особенно ты.  
– Разноцветным, – перевёл Ванто. – Хм. Я никогда об этом не думал.  
– Но ваш язык полностью отражает эту ситуацию. Описывая внешность, вы пользуетесь особой лексикой, добавляя иную палитру цветов. Это казалось мне излишним, пока я не увидел людей. Опыт придал знанию смысл.  
– То есть в твоём языке всё не так?  
– Разумеется. Язык отражает действительность и наше к ней отношение. В чеун есть названия для ста состояний снега и льда, названия цветов инфракрасного спектра. Мы различаем до семидесяти оттенков синего, но у нас нет понятий “цвет глаз“ и “цвет волос”. Если бы мне пришлось описывать тебя другому чиссу, я прежде всего сказал бы о твоей белой коже и пигментных пятнах, иначе меня не поняли бы.  
– Не называй их пигментными пятнами. Это звучит как-то… будто я чем-то болею. – Ванто снова покраснел. Ему странно было думать, что Траун вообще обращает внимание на его внешность.  
– Прошу прощения. Веснушки.  
Ванто вздохнул. Траун не улыбался, но почему-то казалось, что он издевается.  
– Но у вас же есть какие-нибудь метафоры? Для стихов. Например, “глаза красные, как рубин”.  
– В нашем родном мире мало цветов, поэты редко к ним обращаются. Но чеун достаточно гибок в создании образов. К примеру, у нас есть общее слово для понятий “весна” и “любовь”, это открывает простор для игры смыслов. – Траун оделся и взял расчёску. Он укладывал свою идеальную офицерскую причёску аккуратно, волосок к волоску, нанося пенку неспеша и любовно. Он так щепетильно следил за своей внешностью, что Ванто не раз задумывался – как он столько прожил в изгнании, не попытавшись хоть что-то сделать с отросшими волосами, хотя бы перевязать шнурком. Это было не похоже на Трауна. Как-будто тогда он специально хотел произвести “дикое” впечатление…  
Бред конечно.  
– Значит символичная поэзия? Прочитай что-нибудь, пожалуйста .  
– Боюсь, я не лучший переводчик. Для того чтобы переводить стихи нужно самому быть поэтом.  
– Хотя бы приблизительно.  
– Что ж. – Траун задумался. – Я могу процитировать тебе одно классическое стихотворение. Считается, что это лучшая работа Инрокини’дан’нуруодо. Оно звучит так: Ch’iai inshmii og Hlaatu bana.  
Ванто молчал, ожидая продолжения, но его не последовало.  
– И… это всё? – осторожно спросил он.  
– Да. Гениальное стихотворение не обязано быть длинным. На ваш язык его можно перевести как: “На рассвете птица ч’иаи замёрзла насмерть в горах Хлаату”. Точнее будет сказать “сердце птицы разорвалось от холода”.  
Ванто подумал, что на Ксилле, должно быть, действительно неуютно, раз у чиссов есть специальное слово для такой жуткой смерти.  
– Что это значит?  
– Это ведь стихи. Для каждого они значат нечто своё.  
Ванто закрыл глаза и представил большую птицу вроде чайки. Птицу, повисшую в пустоте между синим небом и белым снегом.  
– А для тебя? – спросил он.  
– Я вижу здесь напоминание о том, что гордых, но неосторожных ждёт смерть. – Траун застегнул китель и разгладил ткань на груди, поправил воротничок. – Амбиции без расчёта ведут к неудаче. Благородное усилие без результата ценно только для художественной литературы.  
– А я думаю, что оно...– Ванто замолчал, чувствуя, будто шагает в какую-то ловушку, но не понимая, какую. – Что оно о том, каково это – оказаться не в то время не в том месте. Не на своём месте.  
– Интересная точка зрения. – Траун щёлкнул пряжкой, застёгивая ремень.  
– Но она больше говорит обо мне чем о стихе, да? – уныло спросил Ванто.  
– Как и каждая вольная интерпретация.  
– И... я не смогу понять, что на самом деле хотел сказать автор, потому что не знаю чиссов?  
– Величие гениальных стихов в том, что они не признают границ. Среди чиссов есть те, кто понимает его так же, как ты, это доказывает, что Инрокини’дан’нуруодо смог задеть общий нерв разных рас. Но при этом, не побывав на Ксилле, ты не сможешь наслаждаться этим стихотворением в полной мере. Ты не считаешь оттенки смыслов, которые увидит чисс. Половина знания. Горы Хлаату для тебя, веснушки для меня.  
Ванто пожал плечами.  
– Мне всё равно нравится.  
Траун довольно взглянул на него.  
– Рад, что наши вкусы совпадают.  
Ванто чувствовал, что происходит что-то важное, но не мог точно определить, что это. Одно было ясно точно – Траун поощрял его высказывать мнение. Ему было интересно. Ни один офицер раньше не относился к Ванто так._

“Ch’iai inshmii og Hlaatu bana”.  
Когда Ванто впервые видит горы Хлаату на рассвете, он понимает.  
Это не те горы, к которым он привык. Это – гигантские синие кристаллы. Они похожи на ледяные цветы или замёрзшие взрывы. Шаттл, пролетая между ними, многократно отражается в отполированных ветрами иглах.  
Ванто закрывает глаза и представляет одинокую белую птичку ч’иай, вроде тех, что выпрашивали подачки в сквере возле Академии: маленький комочек пуха на границе неба, где холодный красный рассвет касается синих сумерек. Он представляет, как птица летит между равнодушных ледяных шпилей: ни камня – отдохнуть, ни выступа – укрыться. Её горячее сердце бьётся из последних сил, и не выдерживает. Зачем ты сюда залетела, маленькая, глупая? Ты что, не видишь, – тут только холод и смерть? Разве эта красота стоит того?  
Он открывает глаза.  
– Затаро, вы знаете стихотворение про ч’иаи? – спрашивает он у пилота.  
– Конечно, сэр. – Даже если чисс удивляется, он этого не показывает.  
– О чём оно, как думаете?  
– О том, что нельзя лететь в горы не заправившись, – смеётся Затаро, огибая отрог. – А вы?  
– О любви, – говорит Ванто, и до самой базы не произносит больше ни слова. 

 

Ксилла вызывает у него ужас пополам с восхищением. Она выглядит совершенно непригодной для существования, мёртвой, но чиссы каждый день упорно цепляются за жизнь и ждут, когда же закончится ледниковый период.  
Он привык к подземным городам, – искусственное небо высоко над головой выглядит настоящим. Его отключают только ночью, но в столице, которая никогда не спит, не привыкли смотреть в небо. Световое загрязнение от небоскрёбов застилает всё.  
К чему он не может привыкнуть, так это к пронизывающему холоду. Холод преследует его везде. Кондиционеры установлены на температуру, комфортную для чиссов, еда кажется чуть тёплой, горячий чай достать невозможно.  
Он не может привыкнуть к пище. Что-то нравится ему больше, что-то – меньше, но отсутствие простейших вещей вроде синего молока и кафа становится, порой, невыносимым.  
Он не может привыкнуть к языку. Чиссы говорят с ним нарочито медленно, как с идиотом, и ему хватает времени осмыслить услышанное, отличить одно слово от другого по тончайшим оттенкам звучания, но идя по улице, слушая чужие разговоры, он не понимает практически ничего. Не понимает даже интонаций.  
Есть огромный список вещей, к которым он не может привыкнуть.  
К тому, что служит под покровительством семьи Митт, носит их цвета. Это всё равно что иметь опекунов и начальство в одном лице.  
К местной экономической системе, к тому, что информация о всех его расходах напрямую идёт в семью Митт и в любой момент его могут заставить отчитаться.  
К нескольким алфавитам, которые смешиваются на вывесках и даже в текстах.  
К тому, что на него смотрят в лучшем случае как на пустое место. В худшем – рассматривают с брезгливым интересом. Любимый приём чиссов, которым они уходят от разговора с ним – сделать вид, что они не понимают его чеун, не знают сай бисти.  
Он не может привыкнуть к скудной мимике чиссов. К тому, что рабочий день начинается гораздо раньше, и часов на сон гораздо меньше.  
Но Ванто терпит. Он – офицер Империи, он умеет терпеть.

По ночам ему снится тёплое море Листары, море из детства. Оно никогда не снилось ему в космосе.  
Космос – не место, а всего лишь пространство между. Ксилла – место, к которому он теперь привязан. В Доминионе много планет, разных, тёплых и холодных, но больше всего времени он проводит на Ксилле. Она теперь – дом, и он смиряется с мыслью об этом настолько, что впервые попав на Коперо, в резиденцию синдика семьи Митт, он не может поверить во влажную тропическую жару, дикую зелень и пальмы.  
Затаро, его адъютант, переводчик и личный пилот, вырос здесь, и его веселит скорость, с которой Ванто переодевается из утеплённого комбинезона в обычную униформу.  
– Там, откуда вы, тоже всегда холодно? – спрашивает он, улыбаясь, пока они идут через внутренний двор.  
Затаро – первый смешливый чисс, которого Ванто встретил в Доминионе Возможно из-за характера его карьера и не складывается.  
– Нет. Наверное, я просто ожидал, что все планеты чиссов холодные.  
– Потому что мы холодные?  
– Уж точно не ты.  
Затаро фыркает и достаёт датапад.  
– У вас назначено три встречи на Ксилле, в десятый день. Вас вызывает Военная аттестационная комиссия, Служба безопасности и адмирал Ар’алани. Ещё поступил запрос от неких Арис'эмл'инрокини и Килар'ре'нуруодо, они снова просят аудиенции. Наверное, узнали, что вы свободны.  
Ванто хмурится. Слово “аудиенция” кажется ему нелепо высокопарным.  
– Опять? Ты выяснил, что им нужно?  
– Одну минуту. – Пальцы Затаро бегают по сенсорным кнопкам. – Они преподают в Академии наук Ксиллы. Искусствоведение и археология. Наверное их интересует человеческая раса.  
– Пока отклони. После всех этих допросов я и так буду как выжатый камба.  
– Слушаюсь, сэр. – Затаро помедлил. – Ответ получен. Они готовы ждать сколько потребуется.  
Ванто морщится от боли, прострелившей висок. Всего полгода на Ксилле, а он уже чувствует себя измученным. Недостаток сна, постоянная подозрительность, одиночество. Его разглядывают со всех сторон, чуть ли не ощупывают, но разговаривают с ним только по официальным поводам. Один Затаро настроен к нему доброжелательно. Ванто уверен – это его способ получить повышение; уверен, что каждое неосторожное слово тут же оказывается в отчёте, на столе у синдика.  
Ванто устал от неопределённости. Мысленно он орёт на Трауна за то, что тот засунул его сюда, но даже в этих фантазиях Траун не извиняется.  
За что ему извиняться? Он просто предложил выбор.  
– Помните, как надо общаться с синдиком? – спрашивает Затаро. – Не смотреть пристально в глаза, не уходить пока не отпустят…  
– Да, я помню.

Синдик Митт'эха'нуруодо производит неплохое впечатление, не хуже, чем имперские офицеры. Она держится с достоинством и типичным чисским высокомерием, но не стремится унизить. Для неё Ванто – занятное семейное приобретение. Полезное или нет – будущее покажет.  
– За эти шесть месяцев вы показали неплохие результаты в учёбе. Вас назначат энсином “Непокорённого” под началом капитана Ина'ганет'нуруодо, – говорит синдик. Ей всё известно ещё до заседания. – Это разведывательная миссия, и я хочу чтобы вы действовали не только в интересах всей Доминации, но и в интересах семьи Митт.  
– Энсином? – переспрашивает Ванто. Слово “энсин” действует ему на нервы, его будто снова закидывают на те же круги ада.  
– Во-первых, ваш чеун далёк от идеала настолько, что это расстояние можно измерять в световых годах. Поэтому, для начала – энсин. Вы же не думаете, что можно добиться высоких постов говоря на сай бисти?  
Ванто устал мысленно закатывать глаза каждый раз, когда чиссы намекают ему, что он выскочка.  
– Митт’рау’нуруодо учил меня чеун. Он говорил, что я быстро схватываю, дайте мне ещё немного времени...  
На лице синдика ясно читается скептицизм.  
– Он имеет слабость к людям. Так взрослые радуются успехам детей. Есть другие препятствия: ваш статус и положение не так однозначны. Далеко не все члены Совета одобряют ваше появление.  
– Дайте мне высказаться перед ними самому. Я смогу убедить их в том, что полностью верен Доминиону, как и мой адмирал. На чеун, если потребуется.  
– Быть протеже такой печально известной, авантюрной личности как Митт’рау’нуруодо, – это не преимущество, скорее, наоборот. От вас будут ждать тех же неприемлемых выходок и суицидальные замашек.  
Ванто чувствует, что краснеет.  
– Суицидальных замашек? – спокойно переспрашивает он. – Мы как-будто говорим о двух разных…  
Он не успевает закончить – дверь распахивается, и в светлый кабинет синдика вбегает девушка в чёрной униформе курсанта Звёздного флота Доминации. На вид девушке лет шестнадцать, её иссиня чёрные волосы собранные в сбившийся пучок на затылке, вот-вот рассыпятся по плечам.  
– Лейтенант-коммандер Ванто!  
– Выйди. Немедленно. – командует ей синдик на чеун.  
– Мне нужно поговорить с лейтенантом-коммадером Ванто, – не сдаётся девушка. Она специально переходит на сай бисти.  
– Ты не будешь с ним говорить, Митт’ена’рау. И твоё поведение неприемлемо.  
– Прошу прощения. – Девушка берёт себя в руки. – Мне не нужны ваши секреты, сестра. Но я имею право узнать о Митт’рау’нуруодо.  
Глаза синдика сужаются.  
– Мы уже говорили об этом.  
– Он мой друг.  
Ванто хочется отойти в сторону. Он чувствует себя втянутым в какую-то старую вражду.  
– Он жив и здоров. А теперь – выйди. Немедленно.  
Девушка молча кланяется и уходит. Но когда Ванто, злой, униженный, покидает особняк синдика, она ловит его у выхода.  
– Лейтенант–коммандер…  
– Я энсин, – резко обрывает её Ванто, но смягчается. –Простите, я давно не спал нормально. Вы хотели узнать что-то о Трауне.  
– Пойдёмте, я покажу вам сад, – говорит она, и стальной хваткой берёт его под локоть. Затаро идёт следом на расстоянии.

Сад полон ярких, крупных цветов, которых Ванто никогда не встречал,но ему не до них. Он пытается вспомнить, кем Митт’ена’рау может приходиться Трауну.  
– Моя сестра не одобряет Митт’рау’нуруодо, вы знали? – спрашивает она после недолгого молчания.  
– Нет, но догадался. Почему?  
– Это сложно. Она считает, что он виноват в смерти синдика Митт’рас’сафиса, её мужа. Не обижайтесь на неё, она никогда не станет вам вредить. Она ставит интересы семьи превыше всего.  
– Я учту.  
Они молча входят в зелёный лабиринт. Где-то неподалёку журчит невидимый фонтан, изредка его брызги взлетают над стеной, ярко сверкая на солнце  
– Митт’рау’нуруодо не говорил обо мне. – Это скорее утверждение, чем вопрос.  
– Я не уверен. Он вообще мало говорил о доме. – Ванто умолкает. Какое-то воспоминание шевелится вдруг в его памяти.  
– Я не должна больше им интересоваться, но он был моим другом. Спросить о нём – долг чести  
Ванто кивает. Мозаика складывается.  
– Я знаю, кто вы, – говорит он.

***  
_– ...в общем, с днём рождения, мам. Я очень тебя люблю, но не могу заскочить. Мы сейчас в другом секторе, и Траун не отпустит меня в увольнительную, у него свои правила. Прости. Целую тебя, ещё раз желаю самого лучшего. Пока.  
Ванто нажал “отправить”, и шумно выдохнул, откинувшись в кресле. Самое сложное сделано.  
Он давно откладывал поздравление, пока не загнал себя в ловушку: все дела переделаны, ночное дежурство на мостике ещё не окончено, никаких оправданий больше нет.  
– “Свои правила”? – негромко спросил Траун у него над ухом, так неожиданно, что Ванто подскочил.  
– Я… прости. То есть, простите, сэр! Я не слышал, как вы вошли.  
К его удивлению, Траун вручил ему кружку кафа. Каф был заварен именно так, как Ванто любил.  
– Тебе следовало придерживаться одной версии: либо лжи о другом секторе, либо лжи о моём самодурстве. Нагромождения всегда выглядят неубедительно. – Траун остановился у голографической карты, словно прикидывая что-то в уме.  
– Я не хотел тебя подставлять. Прости. Но они и так плохо о тебе думают, хуже не будет.  
– Мы в нескольких световых годах от твоей родной планеты. Твои неиспользованные часы увольнительных достаточны для посещения ближайших родственников. Но ты предпочитаешь не навещать свою мать. Почему?  
Ванто вздохнул. Он никогда раньше не рассказывал о том, как ухудшились его отношения с родителями. Вернуться домой, чтоб его круглосуточно пилили, вспоминая, какие надежды он подавал раньше? Валяться на кушетке перед голотроном и слушать, как мать рассказывает тётке, что у неё волосы встали дыбом от встречи с ужасным чиссом? Лучше в логово к пиратам.  
– Они не могут смириться с моей карьерой. Мы не очень хотим друг друга видеть, но сказать об этом напрямую не можем, так что приходится врать. У тебя никогда такого не было?  
– Нет. Мои биологические родители во всём поддерживали меня. – Траун сел в капитанское кресло и развернулся к нему. В его кружке, судя по запаху, был самый настоящий форвский эль. Ванто сглотнул слюну.  
– Они живы? – спросил он, подавляя желание съехидничать про то, что жестоко так дразнить людей на вахте. – И что значит “биологические”? Есть ещё какие-то?  
– Они были живы, когда меня изгнали. Что касается других родителей – меня усыновил правящий клан Митт.  
– А… – Ванто вдруг пришло в голову самое очевидное. То, о чём он мог бы давно спросить, но никогда не спрашивал, наверное из страха получить ответ. – У тебя есть своя семья? То есть жена или муж, дети… как у вас там принято.  
– Нет. Но я был помолвлен.  
Само слово “помолвлен” звучало так старомодно, что Ванто едва не улыбнулся. Но побоялся спугнуть. Траун очень редко рассказывал о себе.  
– У людей так сейчас уже почти никто не делает. Зачем это? Почему не жениться сразу?  
– В моём случае причина проста. Когда я попал в семью Митт, мой брат, как политик, заключил брак с наследницей клана в первую очередь. Для меня в тот момент не нашлось кандидатур. Сначала мне пришлось ждать, пока женщина, подходящая мне по положению, сможет юридически участвовать в процессе помолвки. Потом – ждать, пока она сможет стать моей женой.  
– И долго надо ждать?  
– Не менее шести лет. Когда мы виделись в последний раз, ей было двенадцать.  
У Ванто отпала челюсть.  
– Двенадцать?! Ты помолвлен с двенадцатилетней?!  
– Моё изгнание автоматически аннулировало договорённость.  
– Но… но… – у Ванто было столько возражений, что он не знал, с какого начать. – Она же ребёнок!  
– Она была ребёнком, когда мы встретились. – Траун спокойно отпил из кружки. – Поэтому о немедленной женитьбе не могло быть и речи.  
– И как ей это? То есть… она что, растёт, зная, что её отдадут какому-то военному вдвое старше неё?  
– У меня был выбор: забыть о ней до того как она закончит обучение, и заниматься своими делами, или же участвовать в её жизни, чтобы моя будущая жена с ранних лет воспринимала меня как друга и наставника, которому можно доверять. Поддерживающего, поощряющего её раскрывать таланты и стремиться к большему, чем просто титул аристокра.  
– Но это не значит, что она обрадуется, когда поймёт, зачем ты всё это делаешь.  
– Мы взрослеем быстрее, чем люди. В стандартные десять она знала, что означает наша помолвка, и могла принимать решения не менее ответственно, чем ты. – Траун улыбнулся. – Вы легко нашли бы общий язык, я уверен. Она остроумна, прекрасно образована для своих лет и отлично играет в деджаррик на трёхмерном поле. Я видел в ней все задатки хорошего командира. Воспитать для семьи Митт достойного лидера – это самое меньшее, что я могу.  
Ванто вздохнул. Вся эта ситуация никак не хотела укладываться у него в голове.  
– Ну а если она просто полюбит другого?  
– Брак это всего лишь одна из форм сотрудничества. Границы сексуальной и личной свободы в нём обсуждаются между половозрелыми партнёрами. Я собирался построить свой брак на взаимопонимании, уважении и общих целях.  
– Но как же любовь? – Ванто закусил губу. Он сам не мог понять, зачем пытает Трауна, чего от него хочет.  
– Я не уверен, что мы с тобой вкладываем в слово “любовь” один и тот же смысл.  
– Это когда… хочешь быть рядом с кем-то. Прикасаться, целовать, заниматься сексом… да даже просто смотреть! Просто держать за руку. Радовать. Когда можешь горы свернуть ради кого-то, когда похвала этого человека – самое ценное в мире, когда счастлив от одной мысли что у вас всё взаимно или вы рядом… – Ванто покраснел. – Когда всё в нём кажется милым. Или не раздражает так, как в других. Когда хочется укусить…  
Он запнулся, поняв, что его понесло.  
– Укусить? – улыбнулся Траун.  
– Не важно. Проехали. Это… это мой смысл. Для меня любовь это что-то такое.  
– Я так и думал, – мы говорим о разном.  
Ванто ждал, что он продолжит, но Траун просто молча тянул эль, глядя на звёзды.  
– Настоящая дружба невозможна без симпатии, – наконец ответил он. – Следить за развитием таланта, помогать, направлять, формировать особую, уникальную личность, радоваться успехам – всё это невозможно делать бесстрастно. Но тот, кто имеет более глубокие, сильные чувства и ждёт ответа на них, всегда в уязвимом положении. Я не хотел бы оказаться в такой ситуации.  
– Даже с тем, кому доверяешь?  
Глаза Трауна сузились до мерцающих щёлок.  
– Невозможно доверять кому-то настолько, – сухо отрезал он._

***  
– Он говорил о вас много хорошего. Что вы можете стать прекрасным командиром. – Ванто закусывает губу. Стал бы Траун говорить о нём что-то похожее? Скажет ли он кому-нибудь: “У меня есть талантливый друг. Остроумен, прекрасно образован… и с веснушками”.  
Зачем Траун рассказывал ему о Митт’ена’рау? Он никогда ничего не делал без цели. Так зачем?  
“Каждый из нас чувствует себя особенным”, – думает он. – “Как ему это удалось?”  
– Вы его _kiila_? – спрашивает Митт’ена’рау. Видно, что вопрос даётся ей нелегко.  
– Его кто? – Ванто ещё не слышал этого термина.  
– Это значит… кажется, у вас есть термин “братья по оружию”. Но это звучит неправильно. – Она хмурится. – Я не знаю, как объяснить. Это старинное слово для самого любимого оружия. Для оружия, с которым не расстаются даже во сне, у которого есть имя.  
Ванто краснеет, понимая, куда она ведёт.  
– Теперь это значит кого-то особенного. Кому ты полностью доверяешь в постели и в бою. _Kiila’nei_ это союз воинов. Понимаете?  
Не просто краснеет. Буквально, пунцовеет  
– Нет, это не то. Нет. Я не уверен, что он вообще интересовался мной в таком смысле… и всем этим. Почему вы так решили?  
– Потому что ваша миссия очень ответственна. Я бы послала только того в ком уверена на сто процентов. Только _kiila_.  
Ванто хмыкает.  
– А я всегда думал что тех, кого… тех, в ком уверен, оставляют рядом. А отпускают всех остальных, не таких важных.  
Он надеется, что обида не прорывается наружу.  
Митт’ена’рау задумывается.  
– Поступать так, как вы говорите, нерационально по многим причинам. Но я вас понимаю, всем больно расставаться, хотя иногда это неизбежно.  
“И ему?” – думает Ванто. – “Сомневаюсь”.  
– Моя сестра говорит, что нет смысла думать о том, с кем никогда больше не увидишься. Она посоветовала мне считать Митт’рау’нуруодо погибшим и двигаться дальше. Иногда я думаю, что она права. А вы?  
– Я тоже так думаю, – говорит Ванто и ему становится легче дышать.  
Никаких воспоминаний о нём, – вот это была бы жизнь!  
Никаких сожалений.  
Митт’ена’рау серьёзно качает головой.  
– Но это ведь невозможно. Я скучаю по нему, и я думала, что _kiila_ единственный во всём Доминионе, кто сможет меня понять. Я ошиблась. Мне жаль.  
Ванто не говорит ей о том, что иногда, не проснувшись до конца, не может понять, где он. В темноте ему кажется, что он всё ещё на “Химере”, что в датападе, светящемся рядом на подушке, уже десяток запросов от Трауна, который, кажется, вообще никогда не спит. Половину надо разобрать до завтрака, скорее всего – лезть в базу зарегистрированных судов, сравнивать их с замеченными пиратскими кораблями, сохранять регистрационные номера…  
Потом он просыпается окончательно и понимает, что его ждут только уроки чеун, и очередная дисциплина по расписанию. Он приморожен к синему льду Ксиллы.  
Ничего. Это ничего. Время быть холодным карьеристом. Разве не на это он себя постоянно настраивал столько лет? Он вообще не должен был получать удовольствия от службы на “Химере”. Он не должен был думать о Трауне как о… близком человеке.  
Каких-то пять лет вместе. Вместе каждый день. Одни цели, одни идеи, победы и поражения одни на двоих.  
Это – _Kiila’nеi_? Или должно быть что-то ещё? Что-то, о чём Ванто всегда запрещал себе думать.  
– Тот, кто много чувствует, слишком уязвим. Вы не думали, что мы для него просто фигурки на доске? – вдруг спрашивает Ванто. Эта мысль слишком долго гложет его. Он так и не успел поговорить об этом с Фаро – она поняла бы.  
– Конечно думала. Но правящие семьи всегда ведут игру. – Митт’ена’рау пожимает плечами. – Он делает то, что должен. Пусть беспокоятся те, кто играет против нас.  
Ванто не может понять, наивность это или цинизм, до которого ему ещё расти и расти.  
Или это сдавленный льдами крик: “я буду всем, чем ты хочешь, только не бросай меня”?  
– Он оставил мне кое-что. – Головоломка складывается внезапно. – Я думаю, он знал, что мы встретимся, и хотел, чтобы я передал это и вам тоже. Его дневник.  
Митт’ена’рау перестаёт дышать.  
Конечно. В дневнике нет ни одного обращения, ничего личного, только вдумчивый анализ, напутствие для “друга”. Для талантливых молодых командиров.  
Каждый может считать себя этим другом. Единственным, особенным.  
– Я не могу принять! Это только ваше и его, я не могу. – Она протестует, но неосознанно протягивает руку.  
– Сброшу его на вашу почту. Можете не читать, если не хотите.  
Митт’ена’рау кивает и поспешно отворачивается.  
Ванто не глядя протягивает ей чистый платок. Ему кажется, что теперь он знает, зачем был тот давний разговор, вся эта откровенность. У него появилась союзница в доме Митт. Через несколько лет она станет капитаном. Когда-нибудь – адмиралом, – Траун не мог прогадать.  
Ванто восхищается им. И ненавидит его.  
И знает, что Траун предвидел его реакцию.

Затаро ждёт его возле шаттла. Он курит электронную сигарету – редкая у чиссов привычка. Его пилотская кожаная куртка завязана на поясе.  
– Вы ведь отсюда? – спрашивает Ванто.  
– Да, с этой планеты. – Затаро никогда не удивляется внезапным вопросам. – Мой отец был… у вас это называется… когда кто-то управляет маленьким городом. Далеко отсюда.  
– Мэр.  
– Точно. Кроме нас там почти не было чиссов. Я был почти как вы, не такой.  
“Это вы не такие”, – хочется сказать Ванто, но он только кивает.

Он засыпает в дороге, под мерное гудение двигателей. И просыпается, укрытый тяжёлой курткой пилота.  
– Вы замёрзли во сне, – говорит Затаро. – Сейчас лучше?  
Ветер над Ксиллой швыряет в стёкла мокрый, липкий снег, тут же тающий дождём.  
Как на Артезе.  
Ванто расфокусированно смотрит в жерло бурана и вспоминает Артезу, полуразрушенный сепаратистами губенаторский дворец, бои в коридорах. 

Эхо шагов бьётся обо все стены сразу, собственное дыхание кажется слишком громким, сердце колотится.  
Их меньше, но Траун объясняет штурмовикам-разведчикам, как создать видимость целого эскадрона. И после долгой перестрелки сепаратисты всё же отступают.  
Над Артезой буря, дождь со снегом.  
В ожидании шаттла, без медицинских дроидов, они с Трауном обрабатывали мелкие раны, сидя на расстрелянном диване у гигантского смотрового окна. Траун отделался лишь синяком на рёбрах – взрывная волна после гранаты. Ванто пострадал сильнее – срикошетивший выстрел сепаратиста задел его плечо. Бакта-пластырь тут же прилип к обгоревшей коже, от укола обезболивающего рука стала тяжёлой, чужой, и в какой-то момент Ванто уснул, – это было что-то среднее между сном и обмороком от усталости, потому что вдруг не нужно стало никуда бежать, и адреналин отхлынул резко, оставив только пустоту и седативное действие лекарств.  
Он закрыл глаза как-будто на минутку, проваливаясь в дрёму как на дно океана. Темнота вокруг пахла тонким, дорогим одеколоном “Эретреа” и упиралась в щёку чем-то колючим.  
Это оказался загнувшийся внутрь уголок кителя.  
Коммодорского белого кителя  
Ванто на секунду уткнулся носом в воротник. Незнакомый запах под можжевеловой “Эретреа”, больше железа, больше чего-то… будто стоишь на взлётной площадке после грозы. Совсем чужой. Из другого мира.  
Траун сидел у него в ногах, подсвеченный бледным светом датапада.  
– Тридцатиминутная готовность, – сказал он не отрываясь.  
– Простите,сэр, я заснул. Этого больше не повторится – Ванто протянул китель обратно, отчаянно краснея. – И… не стоило этого, спасибо.  
Траун отложил датапад и невозмутимо оделся. Его губы вдруг тронула улыбка.  
– Что?  
– Ты нагрел его гораздо сильнее, чем я ожидал.  
Ванто непонимающе нахмури брови.  
– Это хорошо или плохо?  
– Это интересный опыт. Температура тела чиссов гораздо ниже человеческой, засыпая в холодной среде мы автоматически подстраиваемся под её температуру, впадая даже в анабиоз если необходимо. Во сне мы не чувствуем холода. Но ты явно начал замерзать, и в то же время температура твоего тела изменилась незначительно.  
– Я тебе кажусь горячим? – Ванто никогда об этом не думал. Они крайне редко касались друг друга, и прикосновение никогда не длилось больше доли секунды.  
– Разреши. – Траун осторожно положил руку на его лоб. Ванто ожидал неприятного ледяного холода, но ладонь Трауна оказались скорее прохладной.– Будь ты чиссом, я решил бы, что у тебя смертельный жар.  
Ванто подумал, как тяжело ему, наверное, среди людей, постоянно излучающих тепло. И как странно, что холодный, сдержанный чисс может прикасаться так заботливо.  
Он попытался пошутить.  
– Моя мама умеет определять температуру просто поцеловав в лоб, с точностью до десятых. У вас так делают?  
Он тут же подумал, что зря это сказал. Образ Трауна, целующего его прохладными губами сначала в лоб, потом...  
Траун улыбнулся.  
– Да. Не представляю, как им это удаётся. Думаю, это какое-то сакральное умение всех матерей.  
Он убрал руку. И Ванто почему-то почувствовал себя одиноко.

Он до сих пор чувствует себя одиноко. Поэтому, когда Затаро говорит, что перебросит данные о “Непокорённом” по сети, Ванто качает головой.  
– Не хочу, чтобы в сети остались лишние следы, – официально я ещё ничего не знаю о “Непокорённом”. Поднимитесь ко мне и сбросьте всё прямо на мой компьютер.  
Затаро не отказывается.  
Время позднее, в лифте никого кроме них двоих. Когда Ванто как бы невзначай касается его ладони, гладит его пальцы, Затаро не смотрит на него, но и не убирает руку.  
И в темноте маленькой комнаты он не отворачивается от поцелуя, только кладёт дата-карту на стол. Пока не забыл.  
Ванто отводит чёлку с его лба и говорит:  
– Зачеши волосы назад.  
Затаро щурит красные, светящиеся глаза, улыбаясь, но как всегда не спорит.

Иллюзия такая хрупкая, что вот-вот рассыпется, но пока высокий, широкоплечий чисс с безукоризненной офицерской причёской, хладнокровный и спокойный, молчит, – всё хорошо.  
Целовать его – всё равно что целовать человека, который перед этим съел кубик льда или мятную конфету. Прохлада там, где Ванто ожидал тепло.  
И ласка там, где он ожидал отчуждение. Рука Трауна, лежавшая на его пояснице скользит вверх по спине, поглаживая, прижимая, так бережно, и при этом собственнически, крепко...  
Но запах не тот. И нет маленького шрама на груди. Всё неправильно, Ванто не чувствует знакомой ауры силы и уверенности Трауна, только непривычное напряжение. 

У них ничего не получается.  
Затаро честно пытается и делает вид, что заинтересован, но все его движения автоматические, а тело никак не реагирует. В конце концов, Ванто надоедает эта благотворительность. Он чувствует себя идиотом.  
– Всё, хватит, – говорит он, садясь в постели. Затаро утирает рот и быстро одевается.  
– Простите, тяжёлый был день, – врёт он. От этого только хуже.  
– Можешь доложить синдику, что прошёл испытание, – холодно огрызается Ванто.–Тебе в принципе не нравятся мужчины или дело во мне?  
– Хотите честно?  
– Да.  
Затаро снова разлохмачивает чёлку, как было.  
– С вами интересно, вы умный, не такой заносчивый как аристокра. Хорошо относитесь ко мне. Ядовитый, можете так приложить сарказмом, что мало не покажется. Вы из тех, с кем весело обсуждать других за глаза.  
Этого Ванто за собой не замечал.  
– Но?  
– … не обижайтесь, сэр. Просто вы человек. Я не осуждаю тех, кому нравится разная экзотика, но сам не могу. Вы … весь белый и в пятнах.  
– Это веснушки, – убито говорит Ванто.  
– Такой горячий,что неприятно. Сначала это интересно, но потом всё как-то слишком, будто вы болеете. Всё равно что заниматься сексом с обогревателем. А глаза… – Затаро передёргивает. – Глаза – самое странное у людей. Эта белая часть, такая скользкая на вид, и блёклый цвет…  
– Я понял, понял! – Ванто весь алеет. – Я тебе симпатичен, как личность, но не возбуждаю.  
– Да, сэр. – В голосе Затаро слышно явное облегчение. – Простите, но я не знаю, кому это может нравиться. Я не против экзотики, конечно, у всех разные вкусы, но всё-таки...  
Ванто вздыхает.  
– Не задерживаю тебя больше. Завтра как обычно.  
– Спасибо, сэр. – Затаро уходит, но останавливается в дверях. – А что касается докладов синдику… если вы хотите, чтобы я не докладывал о чём-нибудь конкретном, всегда можем обсудить.  
– Не стоит упоминать то, что тут было.  
– Я бы и так не стал.  
Ванто только отмахивается.  
Что ж, чужое чувство вины часто оказывается полезным.

Он долго не может уснуть, и всё крутит, крутит в голове фразу.  
_“Каждый человек для меня выглядит… nishimai. Особенно ты”._  
Разноцветным.  
“Разноцветный” ведь не значит “нежеланный”? 

***  
В их отношениях ничего не меняется. Они даже болтают на за обедом, словно ничего не было, и Ванто обнаруживает, что ему не стыдно за неудачу. Ему стыдно, что он попросил Затаро зачесать волосы. Будто мог обмануться хоть на секунду.  
Ванто ждёт, когда же его признают годным к службе и собирается связаться с Ар’Алани, но Затаро отговаривает его.  
– Только не на следующей неделе. Вам никто не ответит – неделя Ч’иадан.  
Ванто слышит это слово везде. Курсанты постоянно обсуждают, кто и куда поедет, сравнивают гостиницы, пишут родственникам и знакомым, что-то планируют. Конечно, никто из них не обращается к единственному человеку на потоке. Сначала Ванто был для них диковинкой, которой нужно опасаться, а потом просто перестал существовать. Даже карьеристы, думавшие, что он может замолвить за них словечко перед семьёй Митт, отвалились, убедившись, что им ничего не светит.  
– Это какой-то местный праздник?  
– Это больше, чем праздник. Сами увидите. Правда, я не смогу встретить с вами, у меня были планы. Вы конечно можете меня задержать, но на Ч’иадан это не принято.  
Ванто пожимает плечами.  
– Я собирался остаться дома и позаниматься. Развлекайся.  
– Конечно вы можете остаться. Или… – Затаро отодвинул тарелку и достал датапад. – ...принять приглашение на торжества в честь Ч’иадан у Арис'эмл'инрокини и Килар'ре'нуруодо.  
– О, нет. – Ванто морщится. – Я совсем о них забыл!  
– А они о вас не забыли. Очень упорные личности. Что мне им ответить?  
“Что я устал от чиссов и хочу увидеть хоть одно человеческое лицо на этой планете заносчивых мудаков, которым не нравлюсь ни я ни моя внешность ни мой акцент, которые ни во что меня не ставят, которые…”  
Вот, что чувствовал Траун? Чувствовал и никогда не показывал. Не поддавался.  
“Но я не Траун. Я обычный...”  
Обычный кто? Время, когда он мог спрятаться за слово “обычный” давно прошло.  
– Если я снова откажусь, это будет уже хамство. – Ванто вздыхает. – Ответь, что я принимаю приглашение. 

***  
Затаро всё-таки оказывает ему услугу в честь праздника и подбрасывает до Кан’бейту, старинного городка у подножия гор. Рассказывает, что в Кан’бейту ещё остались полностью наземные дома, выстроенные до ледникового периода. Рассказывает, какие достопримечательности можно посмотреть.  
День ясный, сверху город выглядит как занесённые сверкающим снегом холмы, между которых разбросана горсточка домов, а над ними на высоком шпиле – стеклянный кристалл порта. Внутри шпиля – лестницы и лифтовые шахты, ведущие под землю, туда, где на самом деле идёт жизнь.  
Ванто остаётся в непривычно светлом зале ожидания с панорамными окнами. Вокруг компании молодых чиссов болтают о чём-то на чеун так быстро, что он выхватывает лишь отдельные слова.  
Они одеты сравнительно легко, и среди них он, в утеплённом термокомбинезоне, в тёплой куртке с капюшоном, тёмных очках, защищающих от яркости снега, в горных ботинках даже себе кажется совсем чужим.  
Чужим, странным.  
И замёрзшим. Тёплое обмундирование не помогает от вездесущего холода.  
Чтобы отвлечься, он берёт в автомате что-то вроде местного кафа и рассматривает мозаики на стенах – ещё одно непривычное украшение. Мозаика даже под куполом: край неба, заслонённый крылом огромной синей птицы.  
Огромные картины выложены из мельчайших драгоценных камней. Все – на сюжеты, которых Ванто не знает и не понимает.  
Он вообще ничего не понимает здесь, в мире, который похож на его собственный только обманчиво знакомыми деталями вроде техники и транспорта.  
Ему всё чаще кажется, что он никогда не поймёт. Рядом нет того, кто объяснил бы.  
Он снова злится на Трауна, который, вместо того чтобы объясниться когда-то, загадал ему дурацкую загадку.

_“Во что превращаются снега когда тают?”_

***  
_Его не повысили в должности, но Ванто этого и не ждал. Траун получил то, что заслужил, это главное. И всё-таки…  
“Возможно, нет”, брошенное вскользь, не выходило у Ванто из головы. На языке Трауна это значило просто “нет”.  
Но почему нет? Почему? Разве это не Траун с самого начала хотел, чтобы они были вместе...  
Он даже не заметил, когда спидер свернул не туда.  
– Разве нам нужно не в космопорт? – спросил он у Трауна, спокойно сидящего рядом.  
– Губернатор Прайс хочет встретиться с нами в ресторане “Белфри”.  
– С нами обоими? – Ванто нахмурился. Он не думал, что Аринда Прайс вообще его замечает.  
Лёгкая улыбка тронула губы Трауна.  
– Думаю, не только мисс Прайс. И не только с нами.  
Тогда Ванто не сообразил, что это значит, но когда зал “Белфри” взорвался аплодисментами им навстречу, когда он заметил, что вокруг ни одного чужого лица, он понял.  
– Экипаж! Командует капитан Фаро! Тост за адмирала Трауна! До дна!  
– До дна!  
“Химера” приветствовала своего адмирала.  
– Какой приятный сюрприз, – пробормотал Траун.  
Ванто закатил глаза.  
– Ну конечно, вы ведь не догадались сразу, сэр… – Он заметил Чено, пробирающегося мимо Аринды Прайс с бокалами в руках. – А вот это действительно сюрприз. _

_Ванто решил символически выпить пару бокалов и исчезнуть, но сначала тосты говорили офицеры и неправильно было бы просто уйти, потом из нижних залов, где праздновали механики, пилоты и штурмовики, одно за другим начали приходить голографические послания, а потом он просто признался себе, что на самом деле просто хочет напиться. Чтобы не думать о “возможно, нет”.  
В какой-то момент он обнаружил, что танцует с незнакомой девушкой и очень старается не отдавить ей ноги.  
– Только не выдавайте меня, пожалуйста, – прошептала девушка ему на ухо. – Я здесь тайно. На самом деле я механик, но мне всегда так хотелось с вами познакомиться! И я пробралась сюда.  
Ванто закрыл глаза, прижимаясь щекой к её ароматной щеке. Он был немного пьян, ему хотелось курить (и он в кои-то веки мог это сделать не боясь нарушить технику безопасности), впереди маячила перспектива секса, впервые за… он боялся даже подумать, за сколько. Вечер вроде бы удался.  
Но чем сильнее он прилипал к тональному крему на девичьей щеке, тем меньше ему хотелось куда-то идти и что-то делать. Он уже понял, сняв однажды проститутку на Фермоне, что ему не интересно. Фантазии о женщинах давно ушли куда-то на второй план, а на первый вышел подростковый бред, который он воображал, наслушавшись историй о чиссах. Фантазии о том, как гордые воины берут его, самого обычного человека, в плен, и пользуются им как хотят, только без особой жестокости, конечно…  
Он даже как-то убедил себя, что это не связано с Трауном.  
“Возможно. Возможно, нет”.  
– А ещё я знаю одно место, лейтенант коммандер…  
– Извини. – Ванто отпустил её, радуясь, что песня как раз закончилась. – Мы с одного корабля, это неправильно.  
Девушка вздохнула, её миловидное лицо тронула вдруг неприятная гримаса.  
– А, так это правда. То, что о вас говорят.  
Ванто моментально напрягся.  
– Что обо мне говорят?  
– Я не хочу повторять слухи. Да вы сами знаете.  
– Нет уж, повтори. Никакого взыскания не будет, я обещаю.  
Но девушка покачала головой и сбежала.  
Ванто не стал её удерживать, он и так знал, что она имела в виду.  
“Бесполезный идиот нашёл тёплое местечко во флоте”.  
“Не удивительно, что он так долго служит энсином, офицерской подстилке звания не нужны “.  
“Они теперь что, так просто раздают лейтенантам эскорт-мальчиков? Я тоже хочу быть лейтенантом!”  
“И как долго надо отсасывать у чисса чтобы получить повышение? Дольше, чем у человека? Зато сразу лейтенант-коммандер!”  
Он молился только, чтобы его родители не узнали об этой дряни. Но конечно кто-нибудь им уже донёс, через знакомых знакомых. И они очень стараются не верить.  
Сколько людей в этом зале думают так же? Со всем уважением к выбору адмирала, конечно.  
Ванто расхотелось пить. Он попросил у связиста сигарету и вышел на крышу.  
Проходя мимо бильярдной, он заметил Трауна, глядящего на стол сосредоточенно, будто на карту сражения.  
– Долго вы ещё будете оценивать ситуацию? Мы с Чено уже хотим отпраздновать победу. – Прайс присела на другой край стола, разглядывая шары как кошка.  
– Мечты, губернатор Прайс. – Чено покачал головой. – Не забывайте, кто против нас.  
– Вы мне льстите. – Траун взял кий и склонился над столом, целясь, будто хищная птица. – Капитан Фаро рассказала мне достаточно, чтобы я мог играть. Но чтобы выигрывать, мне нужен её опыт. Могу я попробовать дуплет шестнадцатым, капитан?  
– Хмм. Попробуйте, может сработать. – Фаро легонько коснулась его руки. – Локоть выше, не забывайте.  
Ванто отвернулся.  
“Возможно. Возможно, нет”.  
Они отлично справлялись и без него._

_На крыше не чувствовалось ветра, только по невидимому силовому полю иногда пробегала лёгкая рябь, и отголосок бриза колыхал скатерти на пустых столах..  
Из-за небоскрёбов медленно выползало розовое солнце. Оказывается, прошла ночь, а он даже не заметил.  
Как не заметил пяти лет с Трауном. Казалось, они только пару месяцев назад выпустились из Академии. Казалось, всего пару месяцев назад он мечтал избавиться от непонятного чисса.  
Всего пару месяцев назад на “Кровавом вороне” он, увидев, как Траун, сидя на полу в одной форменной майке и брюках разбирает дроида, посмотрел на него иначе. Стёр с его щеки пятно нагара влажной салфеткой. “Я, как ваш адъютант, должен заботиться о вашем виде… внешнем виде…”  
Ванто прикрыл лицо рукой. Ему до сих пор было стыдно за тот случай, за неуклюжую попытку пофлиртовать (Зачем? Почему? Ох, Сила...)  
Он привык быть адъютантом. Подстраиваться под привычки Трауна, выяснять,что тот любит, а что – терпеть не может. Объяснять другим, что значат его планы. Решать задачи. Просто быть рядом.  
Они ведь разлучались надолго только во время увольнительных. Какая-то неделя, а Ванто уже не знал, куда себя девать. Думал, что может, они могли бы встретиться неформально, хотя бы прогуляться по Музею современного искусства, посидеть в баре, например…  
“Возможно. Возможно, – нет”.  
Краем глаза он заметил движение за спиной, и выбросил сигарету. Он знал, что Траун не одобряет эту привычку, хотя тот никогда не говорил об этом вслух.  
– Кто выиграл?  
– Чено и мисс Прайс. – Траун положил руку на перила, задумчиво вглядываясь в рассвет. – С минимальным отрывом.  
– Мог бы позвать меня, вместе мы бы их разнесли.  
– Именно поэтому я не стал тебя звать. Победа не входила в мои планы.  
Ванто усмехнулся.  
– Ты не сказал им, что умеешь играть, да? Мы же играли в академии, я тебя учил.  
– Мы играли в джубарский пул, не в кореллиано.  
– Ты просто хотел потешить их самолюбие. Чтобы они в какой-нибудь мелочи оказались лучше тебя, и им было приятно. – Ванто чувствовал, что злится всё больше, но не мог остановиться. – Ты же никогда ничего не делаешь просто так! И от этого все, у кого есть хоть капелька мозгов, тебя уважают.  
– Это уважение распространяется и на моих людей.  
– Ну конечно! Я столько лет ходил за тобой хвостом, получил звание, но меня не уважает никто! Они до сих пор распускают сплетни о том, что я твой… что мы с тобой…  
– Почему тебя это оскорбляет? – спокойно спросил Траун. В его голосе слышалось лёгкое, но искреннее удивление. Ванто опешил.  
– Что?! Может, мы о разном говорим? Все считают, что я добился повышения через постель! Конечно меня это оскорбляет! Это значит, что я ничего не могу добиться своими силами.  
– Боюсь, логика мне непонятна.  
Ванто пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, выискивая хоть малейший намёк на то, что Траун издевается. Но тот действительно был в замешательстве.  
– Это… это же очень просто. Они думают, что ты как бы платишь мне за секс, выбивая для меня привилегии.  
Траун задумчиво кивнул.  
– Значит, тебя беспокоят слухи о твоей некомпетентности и моей предвзятости, а не о нашей сексуальной связи.  
Ванто покраснел до корней волос.  
– Да, но об этом… об этом тоже. Потому что это не так. У чиссов разве не бывает, похожих ситуаций? Когда кого-то хотят оскорбить и распускают слухи о том, что он или она спит с вышестоящим офицером…  
– Связь с вышестоящим офицером это редкая привилегия достойнейших. Никто не стал бы говорить такого о неспособном чиссе, это попросту бессмысленно. Лучшие всегда выбирают лучших.  
– П… привилегия?!  
Нет, Траун конечно шутил. Конечно.  
– Союз воинов это благородная традиция, он складывается нечасто. Для меня ожидаемо было услышать, что люди считают нас любовниками. Я не видел в этом попытки оскорбить. И, полагаю, ошибся.  
У Ванто закружилась голова.  
– То есть ты был не против… но ты никогда не…  
– Я изучал устав звёздного флота Империи. Он не допускает подобных отношений.  
“Но ты хотел бы? Со мной?” – чуть не спросил Ванто, и осекся.  
“Возможно. Возможно, – нет”.  
У Трауна на него другие планы. Никакого “союза воинов” между ними никогда не было.  
– Я хотел спросить, что теперь с нами будет. – Ванто стиснул зубы. – Только ведь нет никаких “нас”. Ты хочешь от меня избавиться. Не знаю, надоел я тебе, или может ты опять решил за меня как будет мне полезнее...неужели после всего, что было, ты сможешь просто выкинуть меня, как собаку… нет, я не понимаю. Смотрю на тебя и не могу понять, что ты чувствуешь.  
Он говорил путано, безо всякой надежды, просто чтобы выговориться. Но Траун кивнул в ответ.  
– Мне знакомо это состояние. Когда мы впервые встретились, ты был мне непонятен, хотя я встречал других людей. Я учился быть рядом с тобой, Эли, интерпретировать твои жесты, твою мимику.  
Ванто замер. Траун редко называл его по-имени, а когда называл, у него получалось не корусантское “Илай”, а нечто среднее между “Или” и “Эли”.  
– И…?  
– Я понял, что многое может теряться в переводе. Сложные оттенки чувств и мыслей, истинные намерения. В переводе не с языка на язык, а скорее с культуры на культуру. Все слова, которые я хотел бы сказать тебе на чеун, на основном галактическом станут ложью. Поэтому, я их не произношу. Могу лишь сказать, что не хочу избавиться от тебя.  
– Но у тебя всё равно есть на меня планы.  
– Это предложение, а не план.  
Последний раз Ванто так сильно хотел ударить его на выпускном, во время распределения.  
Но снова сдержался. И выслушал всё до конца._

_И всё, что он смог сказать после:  
– Я так и знал, что ты не был в изгнании. Если б ты правда долго жил на той планете, ты бы давно сделал что-нибудь с волосами.  
Траун улыбнулся.  
– Интересное наблюдение.  
Какое-то время они молчали.  
– Я мог бы сказать, что выпил и поэтому не могу решать сейчас. – Ванто стиснул перила. – Но ты бы мне всё равно не поверил. Ты бы понял, что это значит “нет”. Если я скажу “нет”, ты во мне разочаруешься. И не важно, насколько я хочу остаться с тобой – ты сам не захочешь.  
Траун слушал не перебивая. По его лицу невозможно было понять, что он думает.  
– На самом деле, у меня нет причин говорить “нет”. То, что ты предлагаешь… этого ещё никто никогда не делал. Не просто повышение – огромная честь, настоящий шанс показать себя… и я боюсь, что не справлюсь… Но поддаваться страхам нельзя, у военных нет такой роскоши, да?  
– Это так.  
Ванто усмехнулся.  
– Ты думаешь обо мне лучше, чем есть. Я ведь только недавно понял, что ты меня натаскиваешь. Просто потому что мне в голову не могло прийти: такой гений как ты будет тратить своё время и учить кого-то вроде меня…  
– Темнее, чем индиго, – вдруг произнёс Траун.  
– Что это значит?  
– Один из путей человеческой философии, которые мне импонируют. Некий магистр из древних времён сказал: “синий цвет темнее, чем цвет травы индиго. Лед образуется из воды, но холоднее ее”. Это значит, что раз за разом повторяя свой опыт мы приближаемся к совершенству. Это также значит, что те, кому мы передаём опыт, рано или поздно нас превзойдут. Объясняя тебе логику своих поступков и планов, я заново объяснял их себе. Это вносило в мои мысли необходимую ясность, и было полезно для тебя. Мы приближаемся к совершенству вместе.  
“Я буду скучать”, – подумал Ванто. – “По нему. По всему этому. Больше никто никогда не будет разговаривать со мной вот так. Больше никаких пиратов и невероятных планов. Никаких спаррингов. Никаких музеев. Никакого больше “вместе”. Ни одного шанса сказать ему когда-нибудь, как сильно...”  
Он знал, что никто не выгонит его в Доминион завтра, даже послезавтра, но ему показалось вдруг, что это ещё один поворотный момент, и надо решаться сейчас. Сказать уже наконец.  
– Ерунда, я никогда не стану лучше тебя. Никто не станет. – Он вздохнул и отвернулся. – Какой смысл врать? Я же чувствую, на самом деле, что достоин этого, что у меня получится. Так что, настоящая причина только одна.  
Ванто потянулся к нему неглядя, и замер, когда почувствовал, что его рука накрыла холодную руку Трауна.  
И вздрогнул, когда Траун позволил их пальцам переплестись, когда крепко сжал, не отпуская.  
Но ничего не сказал. Что это значило? Они поняли друг друга? Или не поняли совсем?  
– Я согласен. – Ванто не смотрел на него. Знал, что бессмысленно – на этом лице всё равно ничего не прочитать. – Но мне кажется, что я никогда не пойму чиссов. Я столько лет провёл рядом с тобой, а всё равно ты постоянно меня удивляешь.  
– И тем не менее, ты всегда верно понимаешь мои приказы.  
– Я имею в виду тебя как… тебя. Не как моего командира. Ты сказал, что в переводе многое потеряется. Научи меня чеун, чтобы я понял без перевода.  
Траун кивнул.  
– Язык и слова это ещё не всё, Эли. Я хочу дать тебе небольшое упражнение. Это всего лишь загадка из моего мира, но мне важно будет узнать твой ответ.  
– Загадка? – Ванто совсем не был к этому готов. Он ожидал, что Траун просто скажет ему, когда начнётся миссия. – Да, я… я слушаю.  
– Когда снега тают, во что они превращаются?  
Ванто нахмурился.  
– “Вода” – самый очевидный вариант, значит – неверный. Сколько у меня времени на решение?  
– Я буду ждать твоего ответа столько, сколько понадобится.  
Траун отпустил его и убрал руку. Связь распалась. Остался лишь призрак прикосновения, как щемящее чувство одиночества.  
– И будь готов, с завтрашнего дня я начну учить тебя чеун. _

***  
Он остановился перед последней мозаикой, пёстрой, переливающейся на солнце. Толпа чиссов,в ужасе замершая на заднем плане. В ярких одеждах, в цветах незнакомых Ванто кланов. Они отводят глаза, они закрывают лица руками и полами плащей.  
Юноша и девушка в белом неподвижно лежат на голубоватом снегу, липкому от синей крови. Стоя над ними, двое мужчин решительно пожимают друг другу руки. На их скуластых, точёных лицах застыло напряжённое усилие, будто они пытаются удержать чувства, переполняющие их.  
– Вам нравится? – спрашивает вдруг незнакомый голос на чеун. Ванто вздрагивает от неожиданности и оборачивается.  
– Простите, не хотела вас напугать. – Женщина, стоящая у него за спиной, по человеческим меркам выглядит далеко за сорок – тонкие нити морщин, серебряные пряди в волосах, бледно-голубая кожа. Она одета в просторный длинный термоплащ с капюшоном, полностью скрывающий фигуру. Тонкий на вид, но отлично защищающий от холода синтопластовой подкладкой. Ванто, ставший настоящим экспертом в способах согреться на Ксилле, мысленно прикидывает цену и чуть не присвистывает.  
Она держится с достоинством аристокра, но носит цвета семьи Инрокини на рукаве, как вассал.  
– Ничего, я... просто задумался. Очень красиво, тонкая работа.  
Женщина чуть улыбается. Её улыбка кажется Ванто странно знакомой.  
– Мы работали над ней впятером восемь месяцев. Драгоценные камни собирали со всех концов Доминиона. Их не хватало, мне предлагали изменить некоторые цвета, но тогда это была бы совсем другая картина, не так ли?  
– Да, наверное… – Ванто не знает, что ответить. Чиссы раньше не подходили к нему просто поболтать. – Я не разбираюсь в искусстве. Только на уровне “нравится” – “не нравится”. Значит… это ваше?  
– Особый заказ исторического общества Кан’бейту, легенды о примирении правящих кланов. Идёмте, Эли’Ванто, вы наверное устали ждать.  
– Простите?  
– Так значит, вы меня не узнали… я Арис'эмл'инрокини. Думала, вы уже навели справки.  
– Я знаю, что вы с мужем преподаёте, что вы художница, а он археолог. О вас двоих неожиданно мало информации, как-будто кто-то сознательно всё подчистил.  
– Возможно, так и есть.  
– Мне приятно познакомиться...  
Ванто протягивает руку для рукопожатия, но Арис'эмл'инрокини уже надевает перчатки.  
Ещё одна неловкость. 

Ванто устал от неловкостей. Он хочет быстрее оказаться подальше отсюда, в космофлоте, где жизнь подчинена строгому распорядку, где работа съест всё его время. Где он в своей стихии и знает, что делает.  
Где не будет мыслей о том, что в Империи он уже добился бы большего, и ему не пришлось бы снова начинать путь с низшего звания.  
Но ведь Траун выдержал это. Смог засунуть чисскую гордость подальше, чтобы не мешала. Для этого не нужно быть гением, достаточно просто верить в то, что ты делаешь.  
Он верит Трауну. И поэтому решает хотя бы попытаться получить удовольствие от происходящего.

Дом Арис'эмл'инрокини стоит на самом краю горного разлома, пересекающего плато. Это один из немногих чисских домов с надземным этажом и открытой посадочной площадкой. На площадке стоит другой спидер, и рядом с ним ждёт та, кого Ванто меньше всего ожидает тут увидеть.  
Митт’ена’рау.  
Сначала он не узнаёт её: он до сих пор плохо запоминает лица чиссов. Она как раз накидывает белую шубку поверх чёрного вечернего платья, лёгкого, пышного и шуршащего. Изящные драгоценности поблёскивают на солнце, чёрная ткань мерцает как звёздное небо.  
Женщины нежно касаются плеч друг друга, и улыбаются.  
– Сегодня такой тёплый день! – говорит Митт’ена’рау. – Настоящий канун Ч’иадан.  
– Вы знакомы? – Ванто чувствует подвох. С Трауном он отвык от случайностей.  
– Конечно. Но я буду благодарна, если вы никому не расскажете, что видели меня здесь. Сестра и мой жених… все будут недовольны.  
– Жаль, что ты не сможешь остаться. – Арис'эмл'инрокини вздыхает. – Я знаю, что с моей стороны это бестактно, но пожалуйста, передай Нере и Туа, что бабушка с дедушкой любят их... нет, лучше не передавай. Это их только смутит. Ch’iadan bespe.  
– Ch’iadan bespe. Я всё же передам. – Митт’ена’рау щёлкает брелком спидера, но Ванто успевает загородить ей дорогу.  
– Простите, нам нужно поговорить.  
Арис'эмл'инрокини кивает.  
– Буду благодарна, если вы уговорите её остаться.  
Митт’ена’рау улыбается и качает головой – печальный жест, и очень человеческий.  
– “Конечно”? Почему “конечно’? – спрашивает Ванто. – Это была ваша идея – пригласить меня?  
Митт’ена’рау смотрит на него удивлённо.  
– Арис'эмл'инрокини и Килар'ре'нуруодо – биологические родители Митт’рау’нуруодо. Они сами захотели вас увидеть, я всего лишь прилетела поздравить их. Ch’iadan bespe, энсин Ванто. Счастливого Ч’иадан.  
– Счастливого… вы прочитали дневник?  
Она медленно кивает. На её лице не отражается никаких эмоций.  
– Да. Очень поучительное чтение, как я и ожидала от Митт’рау’нуруодо. Но кто такая Аринда Прайс?  
Ванто вздыхает.  
– Это долгая история. Расскажу как-нибудь в другой раз.  
Он не сомневается, что другой раз будет. 

***  
Никто не говорит с ним о Трауне. Он ждёт этого, но “Арис” и “Килар”, как он их мысленно называет, спрашивают его о чём угодно кроме.  
Гости, собравшиеся в их просторном доме – преподаватели, учёные, художники. Ванто интересует их как занимательная безделушка, они небрежно расспрашивают его об империи и по-настоящему оживляются, когда он вспоминает истории про чиссов. Каждая сказка приводит их в восторг.  
– Вы понимаете? Они редуцировали “Нуруодо” до “Нуаду”!  
– Что значит “живут в холмах”? Они считают нас норными животными?!  
– Ну разумеется он просто заменил железный протез бионическим.  
– Не слышал о технологии, погружающей местность в туман, но сама идея высадки…  
Лёд как будто сломан. Вечеринка удалась.  
Но Ванто невольно вспоминает, как рассказывал эти истории чиссу, захваченному на дикой планете.  
Как сам не заметил, что ждёт его реакции, хочет развеселить, удивить…

***  
– Их корабль потерпел крушение на территории Доминиона. Девушка подумала, что её брат-близнец погиб, поэтому она переоделась в мужчину и стала служить адъютантом местному синдику… ну, когда эту пьесу писали, ещё думали, что у чиссов женщины не служат во флоте. Она постепенно влюбляется в синдика. Но он очарован одной аристократкой...  
Ванто откинулся на стуле. Он уже порядком устал рассказывать, но не уходил. В конце концов, когда ещё выдастся случай поговорить с настоящим чиссом?  
Трауна впечатляли эти истории. Ему было интересно. До этого дня Ванто втайне считал себя занудой, – отсутствие настоящих друзей и хоть каких-нибудь серьёзных отношений это подтверждало.  
И вот нашёлся кто-то, готовый слушать его часами. Кто-то самоуверенный, раздражающий...  
– В общем, он хочет жениться на этой аристократке, а она влюбляется в его адъютанта. Не зная, что это на самом деле девушка. Хуже того, синдик тоже начинает испытывать к своему адъютанту неосознанные чувства. И всё становится ещё сложнее, когда появляется брат-близнец девушки, который всё это время был жив. Он влюбляется в аристократку, она отвечает ему взаимностью думая, что это адъютант синдика. Синдик думает, что адъютант предал его… но всё заканчивается хорошо. И… это на самом деле смешно.  
– Идея человека, служащего Доминиону забавна сама по себе. – Траун улыбнулся. – Но интересна, такие примеры были.  
Ванто покраснел от возмущения.  
– По-моему ты недооцениваешь людей. Которые тебя, кстати, поймали.  
– Прошу прощения, я не хотел показаться высокомерным. Я имел в виду, что моим собратьям сложно было бы решиться на такой шаг. Человек, принятый Доминионом, должен действительно выделяться. Найти его – непростая задача.

***

“Пошёл ты к хаттам”, – думает Ванто, вспоминая этот разговор. Воображение подсказывает, что уже тогда Траун смотрел на него заинтересованно. Но это, конечно, бред.  
Траун казался ему тогда нечитаемым. И его улыбка скорее раздражала… когда он успел полюбить её?  
Как странно было увидеть её на чужом лице.  
– Вы упоминали историю о жестокой принцессе, убивающей женихов, не разгадавших загадки. У чиссов, кстати, никогда не было такого титула, – говорит сидящий в кресле Килар. Ванто весь вечер пытается разглядеть в нём черты Трауна, но только путается.  
– Как и каждая ваша легенда – интересное сочетание правды и диких заблуждений, – замечает Арис.  
– Как любая легенда. – Ванто цедит ликёр маленькими глотками. Он уже узнал на горьком опыте, что чисский алкоголь крепче человеческого, и с ним надо обращаться очень аккуратно. – Митт’рау’нуруодо она тоже почему-то не понравилась.  
Он ждёт реакции на имя, но не дожидается.  
– Это демонизация чиссов плюс типичный человеческий антропоцентризм, – объясняет Килар. – И в то же время, точно отражает тот факт, что наша культура стремится к строгой ритуализации всего, включая выражения чувств. Считается, что это мужественно и благородно, но лично я думаю, что порой проявление эмоций требует куда большего мужества, чем сдерживание.  
– Только не начинайте снова критиковать доктрину Алого пламени, мы много раз это слышали, – прерывает его женщина, стоящая у гигантского панорамного окна. Профессор социологии, кажется.  
– Я отточил искусство полемики на эту тему в спорах с Митт’рау’нуруодо, не лишайте меня удовольствия. Доктрина Алого пламени хороша для армии, но…  
Ванто пытается слушать, но чиссы говорят всё быстрее, и в конце концов смысл совершенно ускользает от него. Он извиняется и уходит в предназначенную ему комнату. Там неожиданно жарко, даже слишком, и он сглатывает внезапный комок в горле.  
Они ждали его. Друга Трауна.  
Но так и не спросили.  
В комнате нет окон. К этой типичной особенности чисской архитектуры он так и не привык, но теперь это его скорее успокаивает – легче представить себе корабельную каюту. Он закрывает глаза и думает о “Химере”, летящей среди звёзд..  
– Ch’iadan bespe, Траун, – беззвучно шепчет он.  
И запоздало вспоминает, что так и не спросил про смысл Ч’иадан.

Он начинает понимать смысл наутро, когда просыпается от непонятного гула за стеной. Странный низкий звук пронизывает весь дом.  
Ванто долго плутает по просторным белым коридорам, пытаясь выйти к источнику звука или хотя бы позавтракать. Двери бесшумно раздвигаются перед ним, открывая то пустой зал с одной единственной статуей посередине, то небольшую комнату с картинами на стенах. Некоторые картины потрескались от времени, некоторые выглядят новыми, яркими. Он начинает замечать повторяющуюся манеру “новых” картин: прозрачные цвета, яркий синий, солнечный золотой. Ему попадаются этюды фресок с чёткими линиями и чистыми оттенками, с явно аллегорическими фигурами. На некоторых Ванто узнаёт интерьер порта Кан’бейту.  
Есть работы совсем другие, но написанные той же рукой: свет и смазанные оттенки, создающие формы. Ничего ясного, ничего определённого, словно во сне.  
Не дом, а музей. Тот, кто вырос в таком доме, всю жизнь потом будет мерить искусством, на всё смотреть через его призму.

Ксилла изменилась за одну ночь. Панорамное окно, смотревшее через ущелье на заснеженное плато, теперь смотрит на гигантский водопад. Потоки воды с рёвом сбрасывают вниз огромные льдины; яркое синее небо отражается в реке, разлившейся между гор.  
Такое зрелище нельзя пропустить, поэтому Арис и Килар завтракают в гостиной за круглым столом.  
– Ч’иадан началась, – говорит Арис. – Великолепно, не правда ли?  
Ванто извиняется за опоздание и замечает, что “чай” (так он решил называть ту траву, которую заваривают чиссы) горячее, чем обычно. Что всё на столе горячее, чем обычно.  
И он отвык от этого.  
– Великолепно, – соглашается он на чеун. – Спасибо, вы очень гостеприимны. Но если это потому что я – kiila Митт’рау’нуруодо, то… всё не так. Он просто мой командир.  
Арис и Килар переглядываются.  
Ванто думает, что ещё сказать им, и неожиданно понимает, что к этой встрече Траун его не готовил. Дневник не подойдёт. Но никакого другого послания не было.  
– Он наверняка что-то передал вам, но на моём датападе в то время плохо работала почта…  
К удивлению Ванто Арис качает головой.  
– Митт’рау’нуруодо никогда бы не стал нам ничего передавать. Это попросту неприлично, и некрасиво по-отношению к семье Митт.  
– Но вы его родители!  
– Биологические. – Килар так же спокоен. Словно они говорят о ком-то другом. – Он сын семьи Митт и ничем нам не обязан, Эли’Ванто.  
Ванто качает головой. Иногда хладнокровие чиссов его раздражает. Иногда – пугает.  
Иногда – кажется неискренним.  
– Но вы всё равно его не забываете. Вы хотели встретиться чтобы спросить о нём. Он жив и здоров, у него всё хорошо. И он…  
– Занимает важный пост в имперском флоте, – заканчивает Килар. – Адмирал, я полагаю.  
– Откуда вы знаете?  
Они снова переглядываются.  
– Это ведь Митт’рау’нуруодо, он не мог стать кем-то меньшим. И конечно… – Арис очень старается подбирать слова. – Не сочтите за грубость, но вы всё-таки просто люди.  
Ванто вздыхает. Родители и в Доминионе родители.  
– Я надеюсь, он когда-нибудь вернётся и сам вам расскажет.  
Над столом повисает молчание.  
– Пусть об этом думает семья Митт, – говорит Килар таким тоном, что Ванто понимает – разговор окончен.

Чиссы предпочитают не ждать. Не думать о том, что невозможно изменить.  
Но он-то не чисс. Перед сном, когда информация из учебников уже не усваивается, ему в голову лезут мысли о том, что было бы, поступи он иначе тогда, на крыше “Белфри”.

Днём он летает на спидере над гигантской голубой рекой в которую превратилось плато.  
“Во что превращаются снега, когда тают?”  
Гул не смолкает ни на секунду, вода, вырвавшись из ледяного плена сметает всё на своём пути, как стадо диких фатиров. Она кажется живым существом, яростным, страстным, неостановимым.  
Вокруг много других спидеров. Любование природой в дни Чи’адан – священная, обязательная традиция. Единственный шанс увидеть родную планету такой, какой она была до ледникового периода. О чём они думают, глядя на освободившуюся реку? Вспоминают, что зима не вечна?

“Во что превращаются снега, когда тают?”  
Теперь Ванто становится ещё холоднее. Воздух вокруг сырой и влажный, холодная морось словно прилипает к коже, от неё можно скрыться только под землёй.  
Он гуляет по старинному Кан’бейту, часами упражняется правильно выговаривать слова на чеун, постоянно прислушивается к грохоту водопада. Он поздравляет Ар’Алани с праздником, надеясь узнать хоть что-то о назначении, но получает только формальный ответ.  
Он поздравляет Затаро, но ответа не получает – автоответчик сообщает, что адресат далеко в горах и вернётся в конце недели.  
Он пытается разгадать загадку.  
Вокруг тают снега, с грохотом рушатся льдины, но во что они превращаются кроме воды?  
Арис и Килар начинают ему нравиться. За их чопорностью он чувствует искренний интерес и, кажется, симпатию. Они беседуют с ним об Империи, мешая чеун с сай бисти. Оказывается, представления чиссов о людях тоже обрывочны и граничат с легендами. Развенчивая все эти мифы, Ванто впервые чувствует себя настоящим посланником людей.

Однажды он спрашивает Арис и Килара о детстве Трауна. Они долго отказываются, говорят о приличиях, о том, что теперь он сын семьи Митт. Они не понимают, почему Ванто это интересно, а он не может им объяснить. Ему просто хочется узнать о Трауне то, чего не знал никто в Империи. Что-то особенное.  
Однажды, он находит Килара в коридоре у зимнего сада. Килар стоит напротив одинокого полотна, похожего на продолжение коридора.  
Сначала Ванто видит лишь открытое окно в тёмной комнате, яркие, пересвеченные пятна за ним – цветы? – и решает, что это всего лишь странный пейзаж, но потом, присмотревшись, видит их.  
В створке окна отражаются два мальчика лет десяти. Они сидят на диване, прижавшись плечом к плечу, рассматривая что-то за окном, там, где он видит только свет. Их уже нет в этой комнате, живом и вещественном пространстве. И всё-таки они ещё там, – отражения, прозрачные призраки. Ускользающие тени, – даже мыслями где-то далеко.  
– Вы спрашивали, каким ребёнком он был. – Килар знакомым жестом скрещивает руки на груди.– Любознательным. На вид спокойным, но стоит отвернуться, как он уже во что-то влип или куда-то ускользнул потихоньку. Неуёмная тяга к приключениям. Ему ещё семи не исполнилось, а мы с ним облетели весь Доминион, самые важные раскопки, и у меня не было помощника лучше. Все думали, что он будет учёным, искусствоведом, как мать: с его-то вниманием к деталям, с его любовью к скульптуре и живописи. Но у него как всегда оказалось своё мнение.  
– Как всегда. – Ванто улыбается. – Наверное, в глубине души мы никогда на самом деле не меняемся.  
– Возможно. Я часто наблюдаю, как индивиды подсознательно тянутся к тому, что им близко. Мы всё время стремимся пробовать новое, но выбираем на самом деле знакомое. И в глубине души не меняемся.  
Ванто задумывается.  
– Я пытался выбрать знакомое, но у Митт'рау'нуруодо на меня были другие планы. Не то чтобы я жаловался… но знаете… наверное, это меня до сих пор бесит. Иногда я спрашиваю себя: “что я здесь делаю?” и не могу ответить. Наверное, я всё-таки переоценил себя. И он переоценил меня.  
Килар поворачивается к нему, и в этом освещении он как никогда похож на Трауна. Постаревшего, печального, но всё такого же уверенного.  
– Эти страхи говорят не о том, что вы плохой офицер, Эли’Ванто, а о том, что вы молоды.  
Ванто хмыкает. Он никогда раньше не думал об этом вот так.  
– То есть потом станет легче?  
Килар чуть улыбается.  
– Однажды один очень молодой чисс пришёл ко мне и спросил то же самое: “что я здесь делаю? Почему я выбрал именно этот путь?”. Он сказал, что порой просто не понимает, что происходит и на своём ли он месте. Словно скользит по ледяному краю изо всех сил стараясь сохранять равновесие и делать вид, что всё идёт по плану.  
– И что вы ему ответили? – Ванто затаивает дыхание.  
– Я спросил, согласился бы он бросить всё и заняться чем-то другим?  
– И он сказал “нет”.  
– И он сказал “нет”.  
Ванто улыбается. Он очень хорошо представляет это безапелляционное “нет”. Каким тоном оно было сказано, с каким выражением лица.  
– Спасибо вам.  
Килар задумчиво смотрит на него.  
– Интересно, – говорит он.  
– Что интересно?  
– Я давно думаю об этом… Митт'рау'нуруодо попал в чужое пространство, к чужим мирам где живут миллиарды чуждых нам существ. И там, среди них, он безошибочно нашёл одного единственного человека, который похож на его младшего брата.  
– На его…  
Ванто смотрит на картину. Ну конечно, два мальчика в отражении, упоминания о внуках. Был ещё один.  
– Я не знаю. Он никогда не говорил о нём.  
– Ваш характер, манеры, – я сразу заметил сходство. Но Рау вряд ли отдаёт себе отчёт. Мы подсознательно тянемся к тем, кого знаем и любим. Всегда.  
– Сомневаюсь, что это как-то относится к любви. У нас с ним не было ничего... а где его брат?  
– Погиб. В последний раз я видел Рау на похоронах и мог бы спросить у него, как это случилось… но не спросил. Я предпочитаю думать, что никто не виноват. Моя теория подтверждается, Эли’Ванто. Вместо правильного пути, я выбрал близкий мне путь чиссов – умолчание.  
– Иногда сказать просто не получается. – Ванто сглатывает. – И пытаешься найти какой-то другой способ, но...  
Килар отворачивается от картины.  
– Смерть Митт’рас’сафиса – горе для семьи Митт, – говорит он в пустоту. – Они потеряли выдающегося синдика.  
Ванто больше не спрашивает. Ему неприятно думать о неизвестном брате Трауна, он не хочет быть его братом. И в ужасе думает, что именно эту мысль Траун пытался до него донести.  
Дружба. Братская любовь. Что если они просто не поняли друг друга и смысл потерялся в переводе?

 

***  
Однажды утром грохот водопада стихает, и когда Ванто выходит к окну, посмотреть, что случилось, в комнату врывается свежий, прохладный запах талой воды – стёкла опущены.  
Горы стоят на горизонте коричневые, облезлые. Между спидерами снуют стаи синих птиц, через коричневую землю пробивается зелёная трава, ржавеет жёлтыми пятнами мох на камнях. Ксилла просыпается будто в ускоренной съёмке: к обеду плато покрывается яркими кляксами: розовыми, жёлтыми, красными, словно кто-то расплескал краску.  
Ванто сажает спидер среди жёлтого поля, и сладкий, тёплый ветер едва не сбивает его с ног как радостный пёс. Вокруг волнами колышутся звёздочки цветов, похожих на наркиссы с Листары.  
Воздух полон странных высоких звуков, и прислушавшись, Ванто понимает, что это поют птицы. Сотни птиц.  
Лёд Ксиллы не выдержал напора горячей, яркой жизни, она пробила его мёрзлую толщу, и сотни живых существ встрепенулись, почувствовали что-то неясное в воздухе, замерли.  
Жить, жить, жить, жить! Заниматься сексом, есть, убивать, любить! Быстрее, быстрее, пока не кончились счастливые дни Ч’иадан!  
Ванто снимает куртку, думает сесть на неё, но, плюнув, просто падает прямо в цветы. Трава под ними сырая, земля холодная, но ему наплевать. Он – в самой середине весны. Наконец-то дома.  
Через пару дней цветы опадут, мох заметёт позёмкой и повалит снег, такой густой и плотный, что воздушные пути закроются на многие недели. Но это не важно. Ксилла не умрёт, она будет ждать. Она умеет ждать, под её ледяной бронёй живёт всё это – горячее, нежное, страстное, яркое. И уязвимое.  
Ванто закрывает глаза, золотое солнце ласково целует его веки.  
И неожиданно всё обретает смысл. Он понимает, что хотел сказать ему Траун.  
Это ведь так просто.  
“Во что превращаются снега когда тают?”  
Ванто садится и смотрит на небо, туда, где в сотнях световых лет от него плывёт среди звёзд “Химера”.  
– В весну, – говорит он. – Они превращаются в весну.


End file.
